Gas turbine engines include compressors, and turbine sections formed by welding together disks. In particular, groups of metallic disks are welded together to form weldment members to which turbine blades can be attached. In order to maintain quality control, the welds between adjacent metallic disks may be inspected using radiographic imaging processes to determine weld penetration depth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,381, to Rohrle et al., discloses a welding method and apparatus for detecting the penetration depth of an electron beam weld, in which X-rays which occur are guided through several plates of an absorption device to a ray receiver. The plates comprise a plurality of bores of equal diameter, which are arranged in their position to one another in such a way that the center lines of corresponding bores on the same level are in exact alignment. The ray receiver, absorption device and work piece are aligned in parallel with one another and are coordinated to one another in height.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.